Icy Fang
by Christie The Ice Wolf
Summary: Summary: Kouga decides to visit Kagome for a little bit to make sure Inuyasha is keeping his hands for himself. What happens when Kagome starts to fall for Kouga and Inuyasha will do anything to keep her away from him, even give her his fang?
1. Chapter 1The New Group Member

**Icy Fang**

_Summary: Kouga decides to visit Kagome for a little bit to make sure Inuyasha is keeping his hands for himself. What happens when Kagome starts to fall for Kouga and Inuyasha will do anything to keep her away from him, even give her his fang?_

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha why do you keep on hitting Shippo?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha "Feh"ed and said, "He wont stop pulling on my ears." After a couple of moments Miroku started walking next to Inuyasha.

"You know Inuyasha he really looks up to you as a father figure and he wants attention from you." whispered Miroku.

Inuyasha once again did another of his infamous "feh" before his ears stared to twitch and he stuck his nose in the air. He started to growl then Kagome asked, "What's wrong Inuyasha? Is something coming"

She stopped when she felt two shards coming, fast. Everyone saw the whirlwind stop right in front of Kagome and a man with a long pony tail with blue eyes jumped out of it.

"Oh hey Kouga. What are you doing here?" asked Kagome a bit curiously. "Yeah Kouga what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked with a growl.

"My dear Kagome I came to make sure this mutt", he sneered in the direction of Inuyasha, "was keeping his hands to himself and protecting MY woman." Kouga said to an open mouthed Kagome.

"KOUGA How many time do I have to tell you that she's NOT anyone's woman especially YOU!!" screamed a very angry Inuyasha.

"Mutt you know as well as me that its all most fall and that means all demons and even half breeds like you will be looking for a mate. And I have also come to spend time with my lovely Kagome before I take her away." Kouga said with a serious look in his eye.

"Kouga I can't go with you," Kagome looked at Kouga who looked sad, "I have to finish finding the jewel shards before I can do anything." She was trying to look everywhere except Kouga.

"Don't worry Kagome I will wait till then ,but since it almost mating season I want to join your group to protect you from any lustful demons." _or any half demons_.

"NOO you will not be joining our group you flea bitten wolf." shouted Inuyasha.

"I think he should" said Miroku and Sango in Unison

"What?! Why?!"

"Because if he says about matting season coming then I think we do need another protector in the group" said Miroku calmly.

"Yeah you want Kagome and I safe don't you, Inuyasha?" said Sango

"I guess-" Inuyasha said before getting cutting of by Kouga "Then its settled I'll be traveling with you guys till Naraku is defeated" Kouga said excited to finally be with HIS Kagome.

"Ok now that's settled let head out guys" said Kagome.

"OK" said everyone at the same time.

They started down the dirt road Kouga next to Kagome, Inuyasha on the other side of Kagome, and Miroku and Sango behind them.

"This is going to be interesting" said Sango to Miroku.

"Mmmmhmmm"

* * *

Hey how is it so far?This is my first so try not to be so hard.Any suggestions are welcome. Plzzz review so i can know how you feel!!

-_Christie the Ice Wolf_


	2. Chapter 2Hurtful Words

**Icy Fang**

_Summary: Kouga decides to visit Kagome for a little bit to make sure Inuyasha is keeping his hands for himself. What happens when Kagome starts to fall for Kouga and Inuyasha will do anything to keep her away from him, even give her his fang?_

Chapter 2

The Inu group was walking when Shippo started to ask Kouga a bunch of questions an 8 year old would ask.

"So Kouga why do you want to be with Kagome so much? How come you hate Inuyasha so much? When Naraku is defeated are you going to take my mama away? What is mating?" asked Shippo in one breath

Everyone but Shippo and Kouga were laughing when Kouga answered the innocent questions, "Well Shippo I want to be with her so much cause I love her", after he said that everyone got quiet and when he looked at them Kagome was blushing, Inuyasha looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off, and Sango looked in awe as did Miroku.

"O I see, so what about the other questions".

"Ummm let's see. I hate Inuyasha because he gets to travel with my wonderful gal. When Naraku is defeated I want your mama to come with me, but she has a choice and you're welcome to come with her, Shippo. And mating is. . . . well. . . .something I'll talk to you about when your a lot older.", he said in a sincere voice.

_O wow he's really good with kids, _thought Kagome," Kouga wow your pretty good with kids", said Kagome but out loud this time.

"Yeah well there was a lot of pups in my pack, but when most of men where destroyed the woman took their little ones up to the Northern Mountains." He said in a sad voice.

"That's terrible!"

"Yes it is, but do not dwell on it to long it's done with. Plus we could change that cant we, Kagome?"he asked with a smirk

"Uhhhhh. . . . .ummmmm.", stuttered a very red Kagome.

"Kagome isn't going to do anything to help rebuild up pack numbers!!" said Inuyasha in a very anger voice.

"Inuyasha SIT!!" said Kagome in an equal voice,"Can you be a little nicer to Kouga, god Inuyasha he lost almost all of his pack".

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!! I WAS ONLY LOOKING OUT FOR YOU!!"

"WELL IT'S NOT YOUR JOB"

"YES IT IS I PROMISED I WOULD PROTECT YOU"

"Fine Inuyasha protect me all you want, but leave Kouga alone", she said in a calmer voice.

"Feh"

It was quiet until Miroku said, "It's getting dark. I think we should make camp."

They all agreed. Kagome and Shippo made the fire, while Sango and Miroku took out 5 sleeping bags from Kagome's time. Inuyasha and Kouga where in a glare contest when Kagome told them that dinner was ready.

"This is Kagome's food from the future, it really good", Shippo told Kouga.

He chewed his first noodle slowly, when he realized it was good he downed it. Kagome was giggling when Inuyasha looked mad. "Kagome when ever I eat like that you yell at me, how come you're not mad at him?" asked Inuyasha in a mad but hurt voice.

"Inuyasha it's just was funny how much he likes it he's kind of acting like you when you first had ramen", she said with a little giggle remember Inuyasha that day.

"Oh my dear Kagome it is great to know that my future mate can cook as well as she looks", Kouga said and grinned when Inuyasha started to growl.

"Thanks . . . I think", said a blushing Kagome.

"Oh you're very welcome", he said with a smile with hidden lust.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to have him around, Kagome I mean he's going to be looking for a mate too and that lustful smile he's giving you is really pissing me off", Inuyasha said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Hey mutt I can control my self ok, but I don't know you can", said Kouga.

"Ok guys lets just get some sleep. I know everyone is tired and moody but a good nights rest will help. So goodnight everyone", said Kagome with a yawn.

"Ok Kagome, but I'm sleeping next to you", said Kouga and Inuyasha

Kagome started to blush but said," How about this Inuyasha you can sleep on my right and Kouga can sleep on my left" Both boys agreed and Sango and Miroku were already sleeping on there sleeping bags already.

The guys took their places when Kagome took her place in between them."Night guys" "Night Kagome"

When the sun finally peeked through Kagome was the first one up and found her secured by to pairs of arms. Inuyasha had his arms around her waist and Kouga had his arms around her stomach. _How am I getting out of this one_, she thought with a sigh.

_It feels good to be held like this but this is going to be so embarrassing, _thought Kagome who was getting nervous.

Inuyasha started to stir first, when he opened his eyes he looked confused."Kagome?" he asked

"Inuyasha thank the lord your up, do u think that could get Kouga and your hands off of me please", she asked in a pleading voice but quiet so she didn't wake up Kouga

"huh? Oh sorry", he said blushing. "Its ok but help me before he wakes up"

"Ok umm I'm going to grab you really fast but as soon as you feel me touch you grab my neck cause were going to run, ok?"

"Ok, but where are we going?"

"I have no idea", he said with a smirk.

"Ok, but hurry"

"Ok 1 . . . 2 . . . 3", Inuyasha grabbed Kagome bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As soon as he felt her grab his neck they were off. He jumped through tree at high speed for about 5 minutes then they reached a clearing that was beautiful.

There were miles of prefect green grass that blew in the steady breeze and a crystal clear stream that made the most calming sounds."Inuyasha it beautiful, did you know it was here?" she looked at him and he was in awe like her.

"No, I didn't I just stopped when I saw grass", he said in a very calm voice.

"O well can we go by the stream", she asked and he realized that he was still holding her. "Oh yeah, there" he said when he put her down._ I didn't want to put her down, she's so warm and calming._

They walked side by side until they reached the bank, then they sat down next to each other just looking into the water. When Kagome got up Inuyasha asked," What are you doing?"

"I'm going to jump over it", she said with a giggle when she started taking a couple of steps back," OK here I go" with that she started running but when she got about a half of a foot near the water she stepped on something slippery and started to fall forward.

By the time Inuyasha started to get up to save her from face planting Kouga appeared with Kagome in his arms. Kouga looked down at her looking for any damage. "Are you ok Kagome? Did you hurt anything?" he asked with a concerned voice.

"No I think I'm ok. I just slipped on something", she said looking where she almost slipped and sure enough there where some wet leaves.

"Mutt what were you thinking about, putting MY Kagome in danger? She could have been seriously hurt", he said to Inuyasha.

"I didn't do it on purpose ok; she just wanted to have fun. Geez what are you her father", but as soon as he said those words he wished he could take them back. The look on her face tore a hole in his heart, she had such a sad look on her face it made Inuyasha want to take her in his arms and tell her sorry until he didn't have a voice.

"Kagome I-"Inuyasha started in a pained voice until he was cut off by Kagome,"No its ok Inuyasha. Kouga can we go back to camp?" she said in a low and upset voice.

Kouga nodded his head and looked at Inuyasha with a questioning look but head back anyways with Kagome in his arms and Inuyasha in tow.

He could hear Inuyasha mumbling about how stupid he was to bring that up. But Kouga was wondering, _about what? _But he quickly stopped wondering when he smelled tears coming from Kagome and since he nothing about why she was crying he just held her tighter, try to comfort the distressed girl.

Ok so tell me how you like it so far. I took me a while to write this so i need ideas and reveiws to keep going at a fast pace. And thank you for reading it.

_-Christie the Ice Wolf_


	3. Chapter 3Kagome Talks

**Icy Fang**

_Summary: Kouga decides to visit Kagome for a little bit to make sure Inuyasha is keeping his hands for himself. What happens when Kagome starts to fall for Kouga and Inuyasha will do anything to keep her away from him, even give her his fang?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha._

Chapter 3

Kouga looked at the brown eyed girl in his arms and kept on wondering,_ why is she so sad? What did that mutt face say to get her upset? Was it the whole dad thing?_

"Kagome, I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, but will you tell me what has you so sad?" Kouga asked Kagome in a soft voice. She nodded her head.

"Well it's kind of personal but I can trust you, right?" asked Kagome. Before he answered he and Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was not behind them anymore.

"Of course you can trust me, Kagome!!"

"Ok well . . . . My father. . . . He he he. . . . Passed away. And well when Inuyasha mentioned the word father it . . . . . upset me. I was really close to my . . . . Father as a little girl and the. . . . Way he passed away has always been heavy on my heart. . . ", she stopped talking when the tears started to fall.

He looked at her with a look of pity and sadness. He understood what it was to lose a father and he would say it is hard on someone's emotions.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't realize the mutt said something that would upset you so much", Kouga said. It was quiet until Kouga decided that it was better to hear her voice.

"Kagome, If it's not to hard for you to answer could you answer me a question?" he looked at her and she nodded, "What happened to your father?"

Kagome looked at Kouga and wondered why he cared so much. _Why was he being so nice and caring, I mean he is always nice but I've never seen him so concerned._ She was brought out of her thoughts when he looked back down at her.

Kagome sniffled before she started. "When I was about six years old I did dancing. He was always the one to bring me because mom had to look after Souta because he was so little. But one day he didn't come to pick me up, my mother did and after we got home she told be about how my father had been killed in a mugging right after he dropped me off for class that day. Of course I was too little to comprehend but after I became older she told me once more and I understood. It was hard for me I cry for about 3 days straight thinking it was my fault." She pushed her head down in Kouga's chest to hide her tears.

"Kagome never think that it was your fault. He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm sorry that you had to deal with something to heavy at such an early age", Kouga said to her in 

a soothing voice. He liked her against his chest but not her crying so he knew he would have to make her stop no matter what.

"Everyone tells me that it wasn't my fault but it is if I wasn't in that class then he wouldn't have even been near those muggers. It all my", before she could finish her sentence Kouga stopped and looked down at her with a hard but kind stare.

"No Kagome it wasn't your fault. Bad things happen to good people. So don't you ever think it was because of you", he just stared at her for a minute before heading back to camp with her still in his arms.

When they reached camp he let her down gently on the ground. No one was around so Kagome called out for Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sango, but when she did only Miroku and Sango appeared with Shippo.

"Hey Kagome I was collecting berries with Shippo and Miroku, but we heard you calling so we thought that you, Inuyasha, and Kouga would be back. Where is Inuyasha anyways?"asked Sango.

"I don't know he was with us when we started heading back, but then when we looked back he wasn't there anymore so we thought he was at camp already but I guess he's not", she said with a confused voice and look.

Miroku looked at Kagome and Kouga curiously but decided he would go find Inuyasha. "I'll go find him, guys. Kouga, look after the woman with you life!!" Miroku said in a stern voice. Kouga nodded and with that Miroku left to go find Inuyasha and ask him why he did not stay with Kagome.


End file.
